Memories
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Karena dia hanya sebuah ingatan. Ingatan yang memaksa masuk kedalam tubuh seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya. "Kita harus menolongnya,Kai"-Kyungsoo. "Bahkan kita tidak mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun"-Kai. "To-tolong aku,Kyungsoo"-Baekhyun. "Pergilah. Pintu keluar ada disebelah sana!"-Chanyeol. /EXO/ KAISOO/ CHANBAEK/ ONESHOOT!
**MEMORIES**

Genre : Horor, Mistery

Rate : T-M (untuk adegan kasar)

Cast : Kaisoo, Chanbaek

Author : Kim Jong Soo 1214

Typo(s), abal, Peringatan: banyak adegan kekerasan, tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

.

.

.

"Arrgh!"

Namja mungil itu terduduk setelah satu erangan memaksa kedua mata bulatnya terbuka. Napasnya memburu, keringat dingin memenuhi dahi dan lehernya. Selimut yang menutupi dada polosnya seketika melorot, menampakkan kulit putihnya yang memucat.

"Ada apa, changi? Mimpi buruk lagi?" sebuah suara serak terdengar dari sisi kanannya.

Hening

Hanya dentingan jam dan suara deru napas dari si namja mungil yang seolah menjawab pertanyaan dari Kai-namjachingunya.

Kai mendudukkan tubuh tegapnya. Tubuh berkulit tan nya yang juga sama-sama polos memaksa sang namja mungil mengarah padanya.

"Di-dia datang lagi, Kai-ya" adunya dengan suara bergetar. Kai menatap iba pada wajah pucat milik Kyungsoo.

"Itu hanya mimpi, sayang" Kai mengelus pelan pundak sang kekasih, memberikan ketenangan disana.

Kyungsoo terdiam kembali. Matanya menatap kosong kearah lain. Dia tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit mimpi buruknya yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu tidurnya. Karena dia tidak menginginkan Kai merasa khawatir padanya.

"Apa perlu aku buatkan teh hangat?" tawar Kai dengan suara lembutnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidurlah kembali, aku akan kekamar mandi"

Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kearah kamar mandi. Ia tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Udara dingin dari angin yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jendela apartemennyapun tak membuat langkahnya bergetar.

Ceklek

Perlahan Ia memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi. Berjalan mendekati wastafel dengan sebuah kaca besar disana. Kyungsoo memutar kran agar air mengalir, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan segarnya air itu. Sekitar tiga kali usapan hingga Ia menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Dan betapa kagetnya saat Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya pada kaca wastafel.

'TOLONG AKU!'

.

.

Langit kota Seoul begitu suram sore ini. Awan berwarna keabuan menandakan jika sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Disana, disudut lorong sepi tengah duduk seorang namja bermata bulat dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut. Ini sudah hampir petang dan Kai belum juga menjemputnya. Jika Ia menaiki bus, Ia takut Kai akan marah dan mengomelinya panjang lebar. Apalagi Ia lupa tidak membawa ponselnya saat ini.

Kriieett...

Ia mendengar suara pintu berderit dari arah belokan lorong. Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh, memperhatikan siapa seseorang yang masih berada didalam ruang musik dijam seperti ini. Beberapa menit berlalu namun tak ada seorangpun yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu ruang musik itu.

"Tidak ada orang" gumamnya saat Ia melirik dari jendela kaca.

BRUK!

Kyungsoo berjingkat. Tiba-tiba saja bangku yang tadi Ia duduki berguling begitu saja, padahal sedang tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang tanpa alasan. Dia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Kyungsoo tidak ingin kejadian beberapa waktu lalu menimpanya lagi. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasa jika ada seseorang yang selalu membuntuti dan mengawasinya.

'Kyungsoo~'

Terdengar suara desisan berat yang menyapa telinganya. Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut lorong, berharap memang ada seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya.

'Kyungsoo~'

Kini suara itu terdengar sedikit serak.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

'Tolong akuu~'

Terasa jantungnya yang berdetak semakin tidak normal. Tubuhnya menegang, tangannya berkeringat.

"Ap-apa yang kau inginkan?" bodoh! Itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah Ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa Ia bertanya pada sebuah suara yang bahkan Ia sendiri belum tahu suara siapa ini.

'Tolong akuu, Kyungsoo~'

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang, menerbangkan helaian rambut halusnya yang menutupi dahi namja itu. Kyungsoo gugup, Ia tidak tahu maksud dari desisan suara ini. Tolong? Tolong untuk apa?

Tak mau terlarut dalam pemikiran anehnya, namja mungil itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku yang telah terguling tanpa sebab tadi. Ia menatapnya nanar, dan entah pemikiran yang muncul dari mana Kyungsoo segera memacu langkahnya cepat meninggalkan lorong sepi itu. Tanpa Ia ketahui sosok samar tengah melayang diudara didekat bangku itu. Menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan seringaian tipis dibibirnya.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, Kyungie? Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu?" Kai menatap wajah menunduk kekasihnya yang tengah terduduk disofa apartemen mereka.

"Mian" lirihnya

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo kesal. Bagaimanapun juga Ia tidak akan tega menatap wajah murung kekasihnya itu. Namun mengingat Ia yang berlarian disetiap sudut kampus hanya demi mencari Kyungsoo, membuatnya kembali kesal. Bahkan ia belum sempat mengganti pakaian kantornya demi Kyungsoo.

"Kau seharusnya membawa ponselmu, Kyungie. Kenapa kau selalu ceroboh seperti ini, eoh?" dan omelan itu dimulai kembali.

"Kau terlalu lama menjemputku, Kai. Aku hampir pings-" Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak, Ia tidak akan menceritakan kejadian tadi sore pada Kai. Karena Kai tidak akan pernah mempercayai perkataannya dan menganggap semua ucapannya hanya halusinasi semata.

Kai menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia tahu jika Kyungsoonya mulai berpikiran aneh lagi.

"Baiklah, segera mandi dan kita makan malam bersama" dan perkataan namja tan itu dianggguki patuh oleh Kyungsoo

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat matanya merasakan kilau yang sengat tajam. Lengan mungilnya menutupi bagian wajahnya agar sinar itu tidak merusak kornea beningnya. Cahanya itu semakin tajam dan perlahan meredup. Kyungsoo mengerjap, mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut ruangan yang sangat Ia kenal. Kamarnya.

"Kau menghamilinya, Chanyeol! Kau brengsek!" terlihat namja mungil yang tengah memukuli dada seorang namja lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Baek. Percayalah" namja tinggi itu mencoba meraih kedua tangan mungil milik namja yang Ia panggil Baek itu.

"Apa kau mau mengelak, eoh? Kau benar-benar brengsek!" teriaknya nyaring.

Sesaat Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh disini. Bukankah ini kamarnya dan Kai? Lalu siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka ada dikamar ini?"

PRANGG!

Hantaman benda kaca itu mengenai dinding hingga pecah menjadi puing-puing kecil tajam. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya karena kaget.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" namja tinggi itu terlihat frustasi memandang namja didepannya yang tengah terengah menatap serpihan kaca didepannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang tidak aku lakukan!" Chanyeol menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Kau harus menikahiNYA!" telunjuk itu mengarah pada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya.

'Me-menikahiku?'

Kepalanya seolah berputar. Ia melihat beberapa kelebat bayangan yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Hingga satu kelebatan paling jelas menyapanya. Tubuhnya, dialihkan oleh dimensi lain ketempat ini. Gudang bawah tanah apartemennya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, Ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Ia berada disini.

Mata bulatnya kembali mengedar, memperhatikan ruangan remang itu dengan seksama. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara gemerasak dari arah sudut kanan. Dengan langkah ragu, Kyungsoo mengayunkan kakinya menuju kesumber suara. Ia membelalak saat mendapati seseorang bertubuh tinggi tengah mengumpulkan beberapa puing batu bata dari sana.

'Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?' batinnya bertanya.

Jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari pria itu, sebelum dengan cepat pria itu menoleh dan menekan urat leherrnya.

Sret!

"Arrgh!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Namja bermata bulat itu membuka matanya. Ia melihat wajah khawatir Kai yang tengah berada didepannya.

"Ada apa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Kai sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang berada dimeja didepannya. Ya, Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa setelah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk sub kimci, makan malamnya.

Kyungsoo menerima gelas itu setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa. Ia meminum hampir setengah air pitih dengan tergesa, lalu mengangguk.

Kai mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sayang. Sebenarnya Kai merasa kasihan dengan namjachingunya ini. Hampir tiap malam Kyungsoo mimpi buruk, dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Apa kita perlu pergi ke pskiat-"

"Aku tidak gila, Kai!" Kyungsoo berucap sengit.

"Tapi kau butuh dokter untuk membuatmu tenang, Kyungie. Kau menjadi aneh setelah menemukan kertas itu" Kai kembali menjelaskan niat baiknya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" lalu Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kai.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar keatas ranjang. Kepalanya berputar, memikirkan mimpi yang beberapa saat lalu menyapanya.

Lalu Ia ingat dengan kertas yang dimaksud Kai. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggiran ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka laci meja nakas dan mencari kertas yang Ia simpan disana.

Ketemu.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka kertas itu kembali. Mencoba memahami isi tulisan abstrak disana. Kyungsoo masih mengamati tulisan-tulisan yang sangat acak dan tidak beraturan itu. Hingga mata bulatnya menemukan satu tanda yang membuatnya merinding seketika. Gambar salib terbalik.

Wushh...

Brak!

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus hingga membuat jendela kamarnya terbuka. Kelambu yang terpasang disana bergerak, berayun-ayun seirama angin yang menerpanya.

'Kyungsoo~'

Kyungsoo tercekat. Suara itu lagi. Suara desisan yang sangat Ia hafal.

'Tolong aku...sakit...!'

Suara itu semakin terdengar menggema. Erangan kesakitannya membuat Kyungsoo merinding tanpa sadar.

Srek..Srek..Srek!

Terdengar suara gemerasak dari atas plafon kamarnya. Kyungsoo segera mendongak untuk memastikan jika tidak ada sesuatu disana. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia saat kedua mata bulatnya menemukan sosok transparan tengah mengambang diatas sana. Pakaiannya yang lusuh dengan beberapa bercak darah diarea kerah baju dan juga dadanya membuat Kyungsoo menatap ngeri.

'Tolong...hiks'

Isakannya terdengar begitu ngilu. Wajahnya yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan luka gores dan kulitnya yang setengah mengelupas menandakan jika 'dia' dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Kyungsoo meringsut mundur saat sosok melayang itu dengan cepat mendekatinya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah pisau besar dengan ujung tajam. Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Si-siapa kau! Menjauh dariku!" susah payah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia merasa takut sekarang.

'Kau harus menolongku, Kyungsoo'

Mata sosok itu melotot tajam, membuat Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan. Ia terus saja meringsut mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh tembok kamarnya.

"Apa maumu! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Kyungsoo histeris. Ia mulai menutup kedua telinganya agar tak mendengar suara miris itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia, karena desisan itu masih saja terdengar ditelinganya.

'Kau hanya perlu menolongku, atau kau mati bersamaku!'

Makluk itu tertawa kencang. Tawa yang memekakkan telinga. Wajah rusaknya berseringai, darah segar mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa! Menjauh. Menjauuhhh!" Kyungsoo terus berteriak, hingga tanpa sadar pintu kamarnya telah terbuka.

"Kyungie, ada apa? Mengapa kau berteriak, eoh?"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar perkataan Kai yang terlihat begitu menghawatirkannya. Matanya terus saja memperhatikan sosok transparan yang kini berdiri dibelakang Kai.

'Atau dia yang akan mati!'

Sosok transparan itu mengacungkan pisau tajamnya kearah kepala Kai. Tubuhnya kembali melayang diudara hingga menampakkan tetesan darah yang membanjiri lantai kamarnya. Tangan sosok itu mulai terangkat, dan bersiap menjatuhkan pisau tajamnya kekepala Kai.

"TIDAAKK!"

.

.

Kai tengah berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo pingsan, Kai segera membawa kekasihnya itu kerumah sakit karena hidung Kyungsoo mengeluarkan banyak darah. Kai khawatir, Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berubah sekarang. Sosoknya yang ceria dan manja kini menghilang. Tergantikan dengan sosoknya yang selalu gelisah dan ketakutan. Ia tidak tahu jika pengaruh kertas itu sampai seperti ini, tapi itulah kenyatannya. Kyungsoo membutuhkan seorang dokter. Pskiater.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Kai tak sabaran setelah Ia melihat seorang berjas putih keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, pasien hanya mengalami shock ringan. Setelah siuman, pasien bisa langsung dibawa pulang" dokter muda itu tersenyum ramah, membuat Kai merasa lega.

"Syukurlah" gumamnya.

Dokter muda itu melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan untuk menangani pasien lain pada Kai. Dan Kai diijinkan memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kai memacu langkahnya mendekati namja mungil kesayangannya. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat dan dingin membuat Kai semakin khawatir. Ia merasa telah gagal menjaga Kyungsoonya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungie" Kai mengelus pelan tangan dingin Kyungsoo yang terkulai lemas diantara tubuhnya.

Srek

Kai merasa ada yang aneh, seperti ada kertas yang berada dibawah selimut kekasihnya. Karena penasaran, perlahan Kai menyingkap selimut itu. Dan benar saja, ada secarik kertas disana. Kertas putih dengan tinta berwarna merah. Darah.

Kai menelan salivanya kasar, menarik kertas itu secara perlahan dan membaca isi tulisan itu.

'BANTU KYUNGSOO MENOLONGKU, ATAU KALIAN MATI!'

Sret!

Kai merasakan pening dikepalanya. Ia jatuh terduduk pada kursi disebelah ranjang Kyungsoo dengan kasar. Kelebatan-kelebatan bayangan seolah menariknya kedimensi lain. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, Ia telah berada disuatu tempat yang Ia kenal. Kampus Kyungsoo.

Disana, tepat didepannya, ada dua orang namja yang tengah berpagutan mesra. Namja yang lebih pendek tengah merangkulkan lengan mungilnya pada leher kokoh namja yang lebih tingga darinya. Mereka berpagutan disudut lorong itu, Lorong yang sangat Kai hafal. Lorong ruang musik.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dua namja itu masih saja menikmati manis bibir satu sama lain. Hingga sebuah kecipak menghentikan lidah mereka untuk bergerak. Kai masih menatap dua namja itu dengan seksama, karena memang hanya dua orang itu satu-satu objek yang menarik atensinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat" ucap namja yang lebih tinggi.

Yang dipanggil Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

Namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu segera mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat seorang...kekasih.

"Menikahlah denganku" suara lembut itu membuat namja yang lebih pendek membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka" Chanyeol mengucapakan dengan mantab. Sesekali Ia cium puncak kepala Baekhyun sayang, namun ucapannya hanya dibalas senyuman kecut oleh Baekhyun.

Sementara Kai, tidak mengerti dengan kejadian didepan matanya ini. Ia terlalu bingung, bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba Ia berada diruang musik ini, menyaksikan kedua pasangan yang saling berpagutan, dan sekarang...

"Arrgh..."

Kai memegangi kepalanya yang lagi-lagi terasa pening. Kejadian yang ada didepannya terasa berputar dan menjauh. Kelebatan itu datang kembali, dan membawanya pada sebuah ruangan yang lagi-lagi tak asing baginya. Ruang tamu rumahnya.

BRAK!

Suara itu menyita perhatian Kai dari rasa peningnya. Ia memandang kesekitar dan menemukan jika ruang tamunya berbeda. Desainnya klasik dengan beberapa lukisan piano dan harpa disalah satu sudut ruangan.

BRAK!

Suara gebrakan itu kembali terdengar. Karena penasaran, Kai berjalan menuju dapur-arah suara itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah Ia berjalan, Ia tercekat karena mendapati seorang tinggi tengah membawa kampak ditangannya dan berlari kearahnya. Ia mengayunkan kampaknya dengan cepat dan...

"JANGAN!"

Kai terbangun dengan deru napasnya yang tak beraturan. Jantungnya terasa dipaksa bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Tubuhnya melemas seketika.

"Kau juga memimpikannya?" sebuah suara halus menyita atensinya. Kai menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Tangannya menyodorkan secarik kertas padanya. Kertas yang Ia temukan sebelum dirinya tertidur.

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu Kyungsoo segera mendekat kearahnya. Ia duduk diatas ranjang rawat tepat didepan kursi yang diduduki oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari dahi Kai, mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau lihat bukan, aku tidak gila. Dia memang ada, dan bahkan berkeliaran dialam bawah sadar kita" Kyungsoo menatap lekat wajah Kai yang masih terlihat shock.

Kai membalas tatapan dari Kyungsoo dengan beribu pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Kita hanya perlu membantunya, Kai. Dia membutuhkan bantuan kita" terang Kyungsoo meyakinkan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak mengenalnya, Kyungie. Dan juga, kita tidak mengerti dimana duduk permasalahannya"

"Justru itu, kita harus mencari tahu" Kyungsoo kembali mengusap lembut wajah Kai.

"Didalam mimpiku, dia selalu berada di kamar kita, di rumah kita. Itu berarti ada sesuatu dirumah kita, Kai"

Baiklah, sepertinya Kai mulai mengerti arah perkataan Kyungsoo. Sejenak Ia hanya terdiam. Mencerna setiap kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari belah bibir kekasihnya itu. Beberapa saat berlalu, hingga anggukan kecil kembali tercipta dari kepala Kai.

.

.

"Karena ini sudah sangat lama, saya tidak tahu apakah dia masih tinggal dialamat ini atau tidak" ucap seorang wanita tua dengan secarik kertas ditangannya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh rentanya disofa tepat didepan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima kertas yang disodorkan oleh wanita tua itu, dan kemudian membaca alamat yang baru saja ditulisnya.

"Namanya Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Seorang dosen seni musik dari Universitas Seoul" terang wanita itu kemudian.

"Apa pria bernama Park Chanyeol ini memiliki keluarga yang tinggal bersamanya, Nyonya?" tanya Kai sopan. Rasa penasarannya menutupi rasa malunya untuk menanyakan privasi orang lain.

"Setahuku dia memiliki adik laki-laki. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengenalkannya padaku" wajah sang wanita tua terlihat menerawang, mengingat-ingat kembali tentang pria bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Terimakasih banyak atas bantuan anda, Nyonya" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

.

.

"Kai-ya, apa kau merasa aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka berada didalam mobil. Kai mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukankah memang semua ini aneh. Kertas aneh, hantu aneh, bahkan sekarang kita juga aneh" jawab Kai asal.

"Bukan seperti itu" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu?"

"Lihat ini" Kyungsoo memperlihatkan dua kertas yang mereka temukan. Kyungsoo menunjuk tanda yang ada dipojok kanan masing-masing kertas itu. Salib terbalik.

"Bukankah ini aneh? Mengapa dikertas ini ada gambar salib terbalik? Padahal jika dipikir secara logika, bukankah hantu takut dengan salib?" Kyungsoo mulai menganalisis.

Kai berpikir sejenak. Apa yang dikatakan kekasih mungilnya ini ada benarnya juga, apa sebenarnya misteri dibalik salib terbalik ini?

"Kyungie, apa tidak sebaiknya kita segera mengunjungi alamat ini? Ini sudah hampir gelap dan kita belum mendapatkan keterangan apapun kecuali alamat rumah ini" Kai memberi saran dan Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. Ya, memang mereka harus bergerak cepat, mereka tidak mau jika tidur dengan mimpi aneh itu lagi.

Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan konstan. Udara terasa semakin dingin saat jalanan mulai memasuki wilayah persawahan dan hutan dipinggiran kota Seoul. Kyungsoo mengeratkan mantelnya, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

Ckiiiitt!

Kyungsoo segera menahan tubuhnya yang terasa dibanting kedepan. Untung saja Ia selalu memasang sabuk pengamannya sehingga Ia tidak mengalami cidera apapun.

Hhhh...hhh...

Deru nafas berat dari Kai menyadarkannya dari lamunan sesaat.

"Kai-ya, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah melihat wajah Kai yang pucat pasi.

"Di-dia" Kai menunjuk ketengah persawahan yang sudah mulai gelap. Hanya lampu dari mobil sportnya saja yang menjadi penerang. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Kai, tapi Ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Sementara Kai, Ia tengah berusaha mengatur detakan jantungnya. Disana, tepat didepan mobilnya, tengah berdiri seorang transparan dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya. Bola matanya mengeluarkan darah, kulit wajahnya mengelupas dengan banyak goresan dan bercak darah disekuur tubuhnya.

Kai menelan salivanya susah payah saat melihat sosok transparan itu mulai melayang keudara dan mendekati kaca mobil bagian depannya. Kai meringsut mundur dengan mata membulat, membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan tingkah namjachingunya yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Kriet..krieet...

Suara gesekan antara benda tajam dengan kaca mobil menciptakan suara ngilu yang memekakkan telinga.

'SEGERA TEMUKAN DIA. AKU MENGAWASI KALIAN!'

Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, tulisan itu telah terlukis acak didepan kaca mobil Kai. Namun hanya beberapa saat hingga tulisan itu perlahan menghilang.

"Kau melihatnya?" Kyungsoo bertanya datar

"Sangat jelas" Kai menjawab hampa

"Kita harus bergegas, Kai!"

.

.

"Ternyata masih ada tempat seperti ini" Kyungsoo berkata saat kakinya telah menyentuh tanah. Disampingnya telah berdiri Kai dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Mereka menatap lurus kedepan, kesebuah rumah kayu dengan cahaya remang dari dalam.

Tok tok tok

Kai mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk itu. Mengetuknya sedikit kencang karena belum ada sahutan dari dalam.

Kriett...

Pintunya terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian lusuh miliknya. Matanya yang tajam menatap tidak suka atas kehadiran Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya pria itu datar

"Apa benar anda yang bernama, Park Chanyeol?" suara lembut Kyungsoo mendapat balasan tatapan tajam dari sang pria tinggi.

"Ada apa kalian mencariku?" tanya pria itu lagi, masih tetap dengan nada datarnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari orang ini, hingga Ia memundurkan satu langkahnya. Kai yang menyadari hal itu segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menggenggamnya erat untuk menenangkan sang namja mungil.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol-sang pria tinggi itu menatap tautan tangan mereka tidak suka, lalu berdecih.

"Masuklah" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Mata bulatnya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang terasa aneh baginya. Rumah kayu tua yang hampir roboh, sofa reot yang telah tak berbusa, bahkan penerangan rumah yang hanya menggunakan lilin menambah kepekatan aura aneh disini.

"Jadi?" pertanyaan menuntut itu keluar dari belah bibir Chanyeol setelah meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat diatas meja.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang sangat mengganjal yang ingin kami tanyakan kepada anda, Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Kai, tidak berniat berkata maupun bertanya apapun. Untuk itu Kai kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kami tinggal di Apartemen Cheondamdong. Apartemen 1214. Saya dengar anda sempat menempati Apartemen itu sebelum kami"

"Lalu?" masih datar, dan itu membuat Kai menghela napasnya berat. Ia juga mulai merasakan aura aneh disekitarnya.

"Sejak kami tinggal disana, kami selalu dibayang-bayangi wajah seseorang yang bahkan kami tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dibeberapa mimpi kami, ada dua orang dengan nama Chanyeol dan...Baekhyun"

Deg

Chanyeol menatap tak suka saat Kai menyebut nama itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya" kali ini lebih datar bahkan terkesan dingin.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menceletuk, dan Ia langsung menutup mulutnya cepat.

"Jika kalian menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu padaku, lebih baik kalian pulang. Aku tidak mengenal siapa itu Baekhyun, dan nama Chanyeol bukan hanya aku saja"

Kyungsoo dan Kai terbengong. Apa orang ini baru saja berkata panjang lebar dengan kalimat yang secara tidak langsung mengusir mereka?

"Kami tid-"

"Pergilah. Pintu keluar ada disebelah sana"

Chanyeol menunjuk pintu kayu itu dengan raut wajah muram. Karena tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin tidak enak, akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo memilih berjalan keluar. Namun, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat mata bulatnya menangkap objek dengan tanda salib terbalik. Tanda yang sama dengan dua kertas yang Ia dan Kai temukan.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" teriakan berat itu mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh sesaat kearah Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dengan Kai yang sedikit menyeretnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini" Kyungsoo mengusak wajahnya kasar. "Dia Chanyeol yang dimaksud arwah itu, Kai. Ada tanda salib terbalik dibenda kayu itu tadi"

"Tapi benar kata pria itu, Kyungie. Di Korea orang yang bernama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan hanya mereka saja. Mungkin ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lain yang dimaksud arwah itu" ucap Kai sambil terus menyetir.

"Tidak! Aku yakin itu Chanyeol yang dimaksud arwah itu, Kai" Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tunggu!" Kyungsoo memekik, membuat Kai tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Kai, kita harus segera sampai dirumah" dan kalimat dari Kyungsoo mengiringi beribu pertanyaan didalam kepala Kai. Baiklah, satu-satunya hal yang harus Ia lakukan adalah menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kai ragu. Ya, Kyungsoo mengajaknya ke gudang bawah tanah apartemennya. Sebenarnya apartemen mereka terletak di lantai 7, namun kamar itu sedikit istimewa karena memiliki satu lorong tangga yang langsung menghubungkan pada gudang bawah tanah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang arsitek saat itu, namun lorong tangga ini menjadi satu-satunya kunci jawaban yang akan menguak semuanya. Tentang arwah itu.

Kyungsoo dan Kai baru saja melangkah dan melewati tangga ke tiga, namun mereka merasakan hawa aneh disekitar mereka.

BRAK!

Gelap

Pintu lorong yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan gudang bawah tanah tiba-tiba saja tertutup dengan kasar. Kyungsoo memegang erat lengan Kai, Ia merasa jika sesuatu akan terjadi.

Disana, didepan mereka terlihat satu titik cahaya yang perlahan semakin terang. Kyungsoo dan Kai menutup mata mereka menggunakan lengan, hingga mereka merasakan jika tubuh mereka terangkat keudara. Kyungsoo semakin erat memegang lengan Kai. Dan Kai juga semakin erat memegang tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Mereka merasa sangat ringan saat dimensi itu membawa tubuh mereka menuju alam lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah mewah dengan segala atribut mewah miliknya terlihat berdiri dengan kokohnya. Cat nya yang berwarna putih menambah kesan elegan dan mahalnya rumah itu. Disebuah kamar bernuansa klasik tengah berbaring seorang namja manis dengan senyumnya yang menawan diatas ranjang. Disampingnya, namja bertubuh tinggi mengelus pelan helaian rambut halus namja manis itu.

"Kau tidak menyesal melakukannya denganku?" tanya namja bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal. Aku mencintaimu" namja manis itu mengusakkan kepalanya manja pada dada polos sang namja tinggi.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah" namja itu mengecup sayang puncak kepala namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah jika kau akan selalu disampingku. Apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya manja.

"Aku berjanji"

.

.

"Baiklah, kelas hari ini selesai sampai disini. Saya harap kalian mengumpulkan tugas kalian tepat waktu. Tidak ada bantahan, dan harus sesuai dengan project kalian masing-masing"

Dosen tampan itu berkata dengan tegas. Kebanyakan dari mahasiswanya mencibir, merengek, berdesis, dan menampakkan raut tidak sukanya pada dosen tampan itu. Setelah kelas selesai, mereka langsung saja meninggalkan ruang kelas karena merasa suntuk dan bosan melihat dosen seni mereka. Berbeda dengan satu mahasiswanya yang duduk dibangku pojok depan. Dia terlihat tengah tersenyum manis kearah dosen tampannya. Bahkan tidak berniat meninggalkan ruang kelas sama sekali.

"Apa kau tidak ingin keluar dari kelasmu, Baekhyun-ssi" ucap sang dosen dengan gaya dingin khasnya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang, saem" jawabnya menggoda.

"Seseorang?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ne. Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku" tubuh mungilnya mendekati sang dosen yang masih tak bergerak diposisinya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Aishh...berhenti berpura-pura, Yeoll" kesalnya. Ya, Ia memang selalu kalah dalam hal berpura-pura.

"Manja sekali" Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun sayang.

"Perlukah kita mengadakan pengumuman untuk hubungan kita?" Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol, membuat namja dengan gelar dosen itu terkekeh geli.

"Apa itu tidak masalah untukmu?" tantangnya

"Aku tidak masalah selama kau berada disampingku"

Chanyeol memegang lembut kedua bahu Baekhyun. Menatap manik mata beningnya dengan seksama.

"Kau serius?" tanyanya lagi

"Aku serius, karena aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun berucap lembut, membuat senyum dari sang dosen tampan berkembang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasih mungilnya. Menghapus jarak antara mereka. Chanyeol melumat bibir manis yang telah menjadi candunya itu. Melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atasnya bergantian. Hingga satu dorongan kecil terpaksa menghentikan gerakan lidah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat" ucap sang dosen tampan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol" mendengar itu Chanyeol segera mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat seorang kekasih.

"Menikahlah denganku" suara lembut itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Biar aku yang mengatasi mereka"

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah gila?! Dimana otak kalian!" seorang pria dengan wajah kesal tengah melotot kearah dua namja yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kami saling mencintai, Appa" ucap namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil.

"Saling mencintai saja tidak cukup untuk membangun sebuah rumah tangga! Appa tidak setuju!" tegas.

"Tapi Appa"

"Pakai otak mu, Baekhyun! Sejak kapan Appa mengajarimu menjadi seorang pembangkang, hah?! Dan kau, Chanyeol, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hingga seperti ini?" sang pria tua menunjuk Chanyeol dengan raut kesalnya.

"Ka-kami..."

"Astaga! Bahkan aku menyesal mengangkatmu menjadi anak!"

Deg

Kalimat itu membuat jantung Chanyeol seakan dibelah menggunakan pisau tajam. Sangat sakit.

"Appa" lirihnya

"Aku merawatmu sejak kau kecil. Aku menyekolahkanmu hingga menjadi sukses seperti sekarang, dan apa ini balasanmu padaku? Mengencani putraku dan ingin menikahinya?! Astaga!" pria tua itu berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah yang telah memerah. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menghajar Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Kami tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya, Appa. Aku tulus mencintai Baekhyun. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik, Appa. Aku mohon" Chanyeol bersimpuh dikaki pria yang Ia panggil Appa itu. Sementara Baekhyun telah meneteskan air matanya.

Sang pria tua menghela napasnya berat sebelum mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Nikahi dia dan keluar dari rumah ini"

Sang pria tua menendang tubuh Chanyeol kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh kearah kedua putranya. Ia terlanjur sakit hati atas sikap pembangkang dari mereka.

Sementara Chanyeol tengah memegangi dada kirinya. Ia sakit. Bukan, bukan sakit akibat tendangan itu, tapi sakit mengetahui bahwa Baekhyunnya diusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Jika Ia yang harus keluar dari rumah ini maka tak masalah, tapi Baekhyun?

"Chanyeol" Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol yang masih bersimpuh dilantai.

"Mianhae" dan tangisnya pecah setelah mendengar ucapan menyayat hati dari Chanyeol. Tidak, ini bukan salah Chanyeol. Mereka yang telah menyepakatinya. Mereka yang telah mengambil keputusan.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Kehidupan rumah tangga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa halangan berarti. Suasana ceria dan hangat selalu tercipta diruang apartemen mungil itu. Ya, Chanyeol hanya bekerja sebagai dosen disebuah Universitas, gajinya sebagai PNS tidak mencukupi untuknya menyewa apartemen yang lebih mewah dari ini. Meskipun kecil, apartemen ini dudah lebih dari cukup untuk mereka karena ada beberapa fasilitas bagus yang disediakan oleh pihak apartemen.

Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum selama pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia merasa menjadi istri yang paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Memiliki seorang suami berparas tampan yang perhatian, baik, dan juga menyayanginya dengan tulus. Hingga saat itu terjadi. Awal pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau menghamilinya, Chanyeol! Kau brengsek!"

Baekhyun memukuli dada Chanyeol dengan perasaan campur aduk. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Ia mendapat sebuah kiriman amplop besar dari seseorang. Disana, tertulis jika Chanyeol adalah ayah biologis dari janin yang tengah dikandung seorang wanita. Baekhyun percaya, karena ada bukti foto USG serta keterangan yang menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol lah ayah dari bayi itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Baek. Percayalah" namja tinggi itu mencoba meraih kedua tangan mungil milik Baekhyun. Ia ingin menjelaskan pada Baekhyunnya bahwa Ia salah paham.

"Apa kau mau mengelak, eoh? Kau benar-benar brengsek!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring.

PRANGG!

Hantaman benda kaca itu mengenai dinding hingga pecah menjadi puing-puing kecil tajam. Tangan lentik Baekhyun yang telah melemparkan vas kaca itu. Ia terlalu marah sekarang.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" Chanyeol terlihat frustasi memandang namja didepannya yang tengah terengah menatap serpihan kaca didepannya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan yang tidak aku lakukan!" Chanyeol menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

"Kau harus menikahiNYA!. Menikahi wanita itu!" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah pigura foto yang terpajang apik pada dinding kamar mereka. Baekhyun menunjuk wanita yang Chanyeol bilang adalah sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tidak, Baek. Kau salah paham" Chanyeol mencoba mendekati Baekhyun, namun namja manis itu segera berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap foto itu dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjauhkan Baekhyun dariku. Termasuk kau, jalang sialan!"

.

.

"Sidang perceraian digelar satu minggu lagi. Bersiaplah" ucapan datar itu membuat Chanyeol mendelik tak percaya. Apa? Cerai?

"Apa kau gila? Cerai?" pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari bibir Chanyeol. Ia masih dalam keadaan lelah karena baru pulang bekerja. Bukannya mendapat sambutan ramah dari istrinya, justru kalimat tak terduga ini yang Ia terima.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menjadi istrimu jika kau memiliki wanita lain. Wanita yang bisa memberimu anak dan bisa membahagiakanmu?" dingin

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun mendiamkannya karena Ia masih mempercayai kabar tak masuk akal itu? Astaga!

"Percayalah padaku, Baek. Dia bukan anakku" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk dikursi makannya. Ia menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang tak mengarah padanya.

"Aku muak!" datar

"Aku muak dengan perkatannmu yang mengatakan bahwa dia bukan anakmu tapi kau tak berniat mencari bukti untuk meyakinkanku!" Baekhyun bersungut. Ia terlalu marah sekarang. Beberapa minggu Ia berdiam diri menahan segala kekesalannya untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol membuktikan ucapannya. Tapi hingga sekarang Chanyeol tak berniat memberikan bukti apapun padanya.

"Karena aku mengira kau telah melupakannya, Baek"

"Apa? Melupakannya?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Kau pikir masalah seperti ini akan mudah dilupakan, eoh? Kau seorang dosen dengan pendidikan tinggi. Kemana otakmu, Chanyeol songsaenim?!"

Chanyeol merasa harga dirinya diinjak oleh istrinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun yang selama ini selalu bersikap manis dan manja bisa memiliki perkataan pedas macam itu.

"Aku suamimu, Baekhyun! Jaga ucapanmu!" Chanyeol menaikkan nadanya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Kau marah?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Kau marah atas ucapanku, eoh? Bayangkan betapa marahnya aku atas kelakuan brengsekmu itu, Chanyeol SONGSAENIM!"

Deg

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, Ia terlalu direndahkan oleh istrinya sendiri dengan membawa-bawa pekerjaannya.

"KAU!" Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Baekhyun dengan amarah yang telah berada diubun-ubun. Sementara Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Meremehkan.

"Benar kata Appa, kau adalah orang bejat yang hanya merauk harta keluargaku saja. Dasar pecundang! Memanfaatkan kekasihmu sendiri demi akal busukmu, eoh?"

"Diam Baekhyun, atau aku akan melakukan hal bodoh padamu!" Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Kau berani? Karena kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi! Cintamu hanya sebagai kedok busukmu, Chanyeol songsaenim!"

PLAK!

Baekhyun tersungkur kelantai. Pipinya yang putih mulus mengecap telapak tangan disana.

Chanyeol terengah. Tak ada kilatan penyesalan disana. Karena Ia memang pantas melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun telah merendahkan bahkan menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang tersungkur, menarik dagunya keras hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau keterlaluan!" ucap Baekhyun nyaring

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Tapi apa yang kau katakan telah merubah semuanya, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mencekik leher namja mungil itu dengan kekuatannya. Matanya berkilat, Ia telah dikuasai perasaan kesal yang mendalam atas tuduhan tak berdasar itu.

"Aku lebih memilih melihatmu mati dari pada harus bercerai denganmu!" Chanyeol terus saja mencekik leher Baekhyun dengan tenaganya. Namun Baekhyun bukan namja bodoh yang hanya tinggal diam mendapat perlakuan ini dari Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya berusaha meraih pisau yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak didekatnya.

Ia mengayunkan tangannya yang telah memegang pisau kearah Chanyeol.

Sret!

Pisau itu mengenai lengan Chanyeol hingga melepaskan cengkeraman dan tekanan pada lehernya. Baekhyun cepat tanggap, dengan segera Ia berlari menjauh. Namun pergerakkan terhenti saat Chanyeol menggenggam lengannya dengan kasar hingga pisaunya terjatuh. Chanyeol tersenyum miring kemudian mengambil pisau itu dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Baekhyun sayang" mendengar itu Baekhyun bergidik. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nada seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Setahunya Chanyeol adalah namja lembut dengan sejuta kasih sayangnya.

"Kaget? Aku sama sepertimu, sayang. Memiliki sisi lain yang mengerikan. Seperti ini!" Chanyeol mencengkeram pipi Baekhyun kencang. Ia berusaha memberontak. Cengkeraman Chanyeol terasa sakit ditulang pipinya.

"Jika kau ingin bercerai denganku, itu hanya akan terjadi dimimpimu" Chanyeol menggesekkan pisaunya lembut pada pipi mulus Baekhyun. Ingin sekali namja mungil itu memukul Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, namun Ia berpikir ulang. Satu gerakan saja Ia akan tertusuk pisau itu.

Baekhyun memutar otak. Ia melihat ada sebuah kapak disudut ruangan. Tapi pertama Ia harus bisa lari dari Chanyeol.

Matanya berkeliling, kemudian Ia ingat untuk melakukan ini saat bahaya mengancam.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya dan menendang bagian vital milik Chanyeol. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersungkur kesakitan.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kapak disudut ruangan. Setelah mendapatkannya, Ia berbalik sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh dengan kebencian sekaligus kemenangan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, melihat Chanyeol mati ditangannya.

"MATI KAU, PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berlari dengan kapak yang Ia bawa. Namun tanpa diduga Ia menyandung kakinya sendiri hingga membuat Ia jatuh tersungkur. Kapak yang tadinya Ia pegang kini melayang diudara. Chanyeol membelalak.

"Baekkie, awas!"

Jleb!

"Arrghhh!"

Kapak itu mengenai sebagian wajah hingga leher Baekhyun. Kulit wajahnya terkelupas akibat gesekan kapak yang mengenai kulit pipinya.

Chanyeol terpaku ditempat. Ia tidak menyangka atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Chanyeol mulai merangkak mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah. Ia menatap nanar leher kekasihnya yang telah tersayat hingga menembus kerongkongannya.

"Baek" nada Chanyeol bergetar. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang. Baekhyun tewas dengan darah yang membasahi lantai ruang tamunya. Yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol hanya satu, menyembunyikan mayat Baekhyun dari siapapun. Termasuk Appanya.

Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun dengan air yang telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Ia mengelus lembut surai halus Baekhyun, tak menghiraukan ceceran darah yang juga mengotori kemejanya.

"Aku akan menyembunyikanmu, sayang. Agar kau tetap bisa bersamaku. Menjadi istriku"

Chu~

.

.

.

.

Cahaya terang kembali menyapa kedua pasang mata mereka. Membawa tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan ruangan remang yang menjadi tujuan awal mereka.

Kai memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Dimensi ini membuat tubuhnya sedikit limbung. Namun kesadarannya kembali terfokus saat samar-samar matanya menatap sosok mungil yang Ia kenal tengah berjalan mendekati tembok disudut kanan gudang itu.

Karena penasaran, Kai mencoba menyusul Kyungsoo. Berjalan perlahan karena merasakan tubuhnya yang belum seimbang. Namun matanya membelalak saat Ia mendapati sebuah tanda besar disana. Ya tanda yang selama ini menjadi misteri mereka.

"S-salib terbalik" Kai mengucapkan dengan gemetar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Pandangannya kosong mengarah pada tanda itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati tembok dengan langkah pelan. Ia menyentuh tanda pada tembok itu, mengusapnya pelan hingga Ia menemukan satu batu bata yang berbeda dari batu bata lainnya disekitarnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menarik batu bata itu dan...

"Kyungie, awas!"

Bruuukkkk Brukkkkk...

Tembok itu runtuh sesaat setelah Kai berhasil menarik Kyungsoo menjauh. Tubuh mereka tersungkur kebelakang hingga menimbulkan beberapa goresan ditubuh mereka. Namun mereka tak menghiraukan itu, karena dengan tiba-tiba datang angin kencang membawa sosok transparan kearah mereka.

Sosok transparan itu melayang diudara. Kali ini pakaiannya tidak selusuh seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Pakaiannya putih bersih, dengan wajah manis tanpa goresan maupun darah dari tubuhnya. Sosok itu tersenyum kearah mereka.

'Terimakasih, Kyungsoo~'

Bruuk!

Dan kumpulan tulang itu terjatuh sesaat setelah sosok transparan Itu menghilang.

"Kalian menemukannya?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kekagetan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang dan menemukan...Chanyeol?

"Maka kalian juga pantas mati!"

"AAAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

END

.

.

Kyaa...apa ini? gak tau! *lhoh

Nggak ngerti kenapa malah publish fic aneh ini. Maunya publish Unperfect Kyungsoo, tapi malah fic abal ini yang muncul dan berputar-putar dikepala.

Karena ini genre horor pertama saya, maka ripiuwlah jika kalian menganggap fic ini menarik. Dan tetap ripiuwlah meskipun ceritanya ngawur abis.

*masih belajar sayanya* :D

RnR juseyoo..

Gomawo...


End file.
